


Obsessions of Love

by CelticKitsune



Series: Love and Lust series [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Raphael, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Top Leo, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticKitsune/pseuds/CelticKitsune
Summary: Another addition to Love and Lust universe!Summary: Everything about Raph screamed strength and power, and when that was used properly, Leo knew the red-banded turtle could easily take him down. That alone had been the only reason Leo had not been able to claim his brother, the way he had already claimed Mikey and Donnie. And yet, it made him want to possess the hot-head even more.





	Obsessions of Love

**Author's Note:**

> A wonderful thanks to my lovely wife! [Bickymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bickymonster/pseuds/Bickymonster/works)! And to our dear friend [ArielSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/works) for beta reading this for me!

Leo had always loved training, there was just something about it that had always captivated him. As far back as he could remember, he used to sit and watch Splinter, and tried to copy his moves; his dream was to one day be a true master, where his movements flowed as easily as water. 

If Leo had been allowed to, he would have spent all his time in the dojo, doing nothing but training. However, there was only so much he could do on his own, and his brothers had never shared his enthusiasm.

Despite that, each of his brothers had also come along way with their own training. Though, there had been a time that Leo hadn’t thought so, and found his brothers to be more of a hindrance. He had thought them too clumsy, too much of a show off, or too rough around the edges, to master the true art of Ninjutsu. 

Even now, not much had changed in their fighting styles. But Leo could see his brothers in a whole new light, and was now able to pick out their strengths. 

Such as Donnie; tall and lanky, his movements could be awkward at times. Leo had even witnessed his brother tripping over his own feet now and then. However, there was just something very appealing watching Donnie wield the bo-staff, his long arms giving him that extra bit of reach where he could sweep an enemy’s legs out from under them, while still staying mostly out of harm's way. 

Leo couldn’t help but smirk as he watched Donnie use the bo-staff to launch himself into the air, coming down hard on Mikey’s back. His legs wrapped around the smaller turtle, trapping Mikey’s arms as the two of them fell to the floor. 

Donnie’s long limbs had another advantage, which while useful for sparring, had other benefits that had nothing to do with the art of Ninjutsu. For instance, Leo knew how it felt to have those long legs locked around his waist, pulling him in closer as he claimed the taller turtle. Out of all of them, Donnie was the only one who could manage to wrap his legs around them, shell and all, and lock his ankles. It was one of the sexiest things Leo had ever had the pleasure of experiencing. 

“Ow! Dude, get off already! I tapped out! I give! Uncle! Uncle! Olly, olly, oxen free!” Mikey wailed, kicking his feet as he tried to roll with Donnie still pinning him. 

Donnie leaned down and whispered something to Mikey, and those blue eyes widened before a mischievous smirk appeared on that sinful mouth.

Leo raised an eyeridge at his brothers, but remained silent, instead fixing his gaze onto Mikey, the youngest and smallest of them. 

There had been times when Leo had been jealous of Mikey for one thing or another, most notably his raw talent when it came to ninjutsu. Mikey had always been able to look at a move once, and within hours he’d be able to copy it with very little effort. It had been infuriating to Leo at times, knowing Mikey would never take anything seriously. 

Leo, of course, had been wrong, just as he had been wrong about Donnie’s lack of skill. When the time called for it, Mikey could be very serious, especially when it involved his brothers. It had been Mikey after all, who had started this new relationship the four of them now enjoyed.  
Leo had also been able to witness first hand, a vast number of MIkey’s skills, and just what his brother could achieve when he took things seriously. 

“Yo, fearless,” Raph’s voice called out behind him and Leo glanced over his shoulder at the red banded turtle. “If you’re not too busy lusting after those two hornballs, wanna spot me?” Raph questioned, jerking his head in the direction of the bench press Casey had gifted him a few weeks ago. 

“Sure, I’m not that busy,” Leo said, turning fully to face his brother, leaving Mikey and Donnie to their sparring in the dojo. 

Raph smirked before turning and heading over to the bench. Lying down, he waited until Leo was standing by his head before lifting the weight off its bars. 

Leo stood there silently watching as Raph easily lifted the weights, once, twice, not slowing down as he kept going. Leo tried keeping count in his head, but he was quickly distracted by his brother’s body, more specifically the muscles, which flexed with each movement, and the look of concentration on Raph’s face. 

Everything about Raph screamed strength and power, and when that was used properly, Leo knew the red-banded turtle could easily take him down. That alone had been the only reason Leo had not been able to claim his brother, the way he had already claimed Mikey and Donnie. And yet, it made him want to possess the hot-head even more, knowing he was the only one who had overpowered the strongest of them, had claimed him. 

“What’cha staring at, fearless?” Raph asked, lifting the weights back up and setting them back in place. “See somethin’ ya like?” 

Leo returned his gaze to Raph’s face. Those green eyes were piercing, seeing right into his mind and could easily tell what Leo was thinking. 

Leo placed his hands over Raph’s, a slow smirk pulling at his lips as he shifted from one foot to to the other. Raph’s eyes flickered upward as he tilted his head back, a grin spreading across his face when he saw the bulge Leo wasn’t even attempting to hide. 

“Well, I know I see somethin’ that I like,” Raph said, and he moved to sit up, but Leo’s hands gripped his even tighter, pinning them to the weight bar. 

“Don’t get up,” Leo said, his hands slowly running down Raph’s arms, tracing the outline of each firm muscle, feeling them twitch under his touch. “Do another set,” Leo ordered.

Raph blinked at him, giving him a knowing smile, before gripping the bar tighter and lifting the weights off again. 

Leo kept his hands where they were, feeling the muscles tighten under his fingers. Sure that Raph had the weight under control, Leo moved around from Raph’s head, going to stand next to him instead. 

He trailed his fingers down Raph’s arms again, down his side, and down the centerline of the hot-head’s plastron. 

With a loud clunk Raph put the weights back up onto the bar and locked eyes with Leo. 

“I ain’t liftin’ those fucking things while you’re touchin’ me,” Raph said. 

“Sorry.” Leo chuckled, and removed his hand. “Please, continue,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest and eyeing Raph up and down. “Wouldn’t want those muscles of yours to waste away.”

Raph raised an eyeridge at Leo, but lifted the weights off again regardless. Green eyes remained locked with Leo’s midnight blue ones. A quiet battle for dominance was happening between the two of them, and Leo wasn’t going to back down this time. 

He knew how easily Raph could pin him, how quickly Raph could use his weight to take control of the situation Leo was trying to create. So the blue-banded turtle had to be smarter. He would not lose. He would have his brother tonight, even if it meant tying him to the bench press and taking him right there. 

A slow smirk spread across Leo’s face as that idea settled in his mind, and he looked Raph over once more.

Moving forward, Leo climbed on top of Raph, pinning his legs to the bench. Once again Raph put the weights back up into their resting spot. 

“What do ya think you’re doing now?” Raph demanded. 

Leo didn’t answer with words, he just leaned over and pressed his lips to Raph’s. 

Raph growled in response, his hand coming down from the bar to grip the back of Leo’s head, his tongue invading his brother’s mouth as they both fought for control. 

Leo was more aggressive than he was used to being, giving as good as he got, pulling more grunts and growls from Raph. Their lower plastron’s were pressed together, and every shift of their hips was another reminder of how hard the both of them were getting. However, they were both equally stubborn and refused to be the first to drop down. This, of course, would also play to Leo’s favor. 

He let Raph have the kiss, giving his brother a false sense of victory, meanwhile his own hands had been busy removing his belt, before making quick work of Raph’s. 

He had to be quick, or Raph would over power him, and then Leo would have to think of a new plan to get his brother under him. 

Biting down on Raph’s tongue, Leo took the kiss up to a whole new level, opening his eyes and glancing upward. While one of Raph’s hands was still holding firmly onto Leo’s mask, the other was still gripping the bar between the weights. 

Moving swiftly, Leo wrapped his belt around Raph’s wrist, sitting up and breaking the kiss so suddenly it took a moment too long for Raph to realise what Leo was doing. 

“The fuck?” Raph blinked, pulling at his wrist that was now tied to the weights, and the bar they were sitting on. 

Raph reached up to remove his restraint, just as Leo knew he would, and that’s when he took Raph’s own belt, and quickly bound his other wrist. 

“Alright, Leo, this ain’t funny anymore. Let me up, you fuck-head,” Raph growled, turning angry green eyes toward his eldest brother. 

“You’re right, this isn’t funny,” Leo said, sliding his hips forward, his own bulge pressing more firmly against Raph’s once again. “It’s not funny that you’re the only one I haven’t managed to pin down like this,” he said, shifting down so that he was no longer pinning Raph’s legs.

“Wait, that’s what ya want?” Raph asked, struggling and kicking his legs out before Leo could bind them too. “If ya wanted to fuck me, all ya had to do was ask!” he growled, pulling harder at his restraints. 

“I have asked you. I’m done asking,” Leo said, a low rumble echoing from his chest before he crushed his mouth against Raph’s, taking full control of the kiss this time. 

Raph fought him, bucking his hips up and lifting his feet to try and get a good position to kick Leo off of him. But the older turtle wasn’t budging, without the use of his hands; even if he did manage to kick Leo off of him, he wouldn’t be getting his hands free without a fight. 

Leo let out a warning growl, biting down on Raph’s lip, hard enough to sting, but not draw blood. 

Pulling back, Leo licked Raph’s sore lip, smiling at the red banded turtle. 

“You can’t tell me you don’t want this,” Leo whispered. “I know you’ve wondered what it’s like, to be the one pinned, helpless, waiting for my next touch.” Leo trailed his finger down Raph’s arm again, down his neck and under his chin. 

Raph bit his sore lip, closing his eyes, and Leo knew he was fighting for control, trying to keep his own body from responding to Leo’s words and touches. It was part of the dangerous game they played with each other and it made Leo’s cock pulse in anticipation, though he still refused to drop down. 

Today, he would not be the first; today, he would not lose this game. 

“I could blindfold you,” Leo suggested. “You always like blindfolding Mikey, before you tie him up and fuck him,” he said, reaching up to turn Raph’s mask so it was covering his eyes. 

Leo heard the hitch in Raph’s breath as his sight was taken from him, sitting up straight once more, moving to spread Raph’s legs further, exposing his tail, which was still tucked up tight against his shell. 

Leo trailed his fingers over Raph’s plastron. Even though it was part of their shells, they could still feel every touch, particularly if you knew where the sensitive areas where, such as the centerline that trailed down right to the soft area in their lower shells, where their cocks were hidden most of the time. 

The soft cartilage was bulging out, and Leo could see part of Raph’s cock already, and it was only out of pure stubbornness that the red-banded turtle was, just barely, keeping himself tucked away. 

Leo kept his focus on that middle line, trailing his finger up and down, getting closer to Raph’s hidden cock each time. One final move, and Leo was so close to touching it, only to bypass it, and continue around the bulge and down one of Raph’s thighs. 

“Fuck!” Raph growled, his hips twitching up, trying to get Leo’s finger to touch him before it had moved too far away from where he needed that pressure. 

“Is something wrong, Raph?” Leo asked. It wasn’t the same caring tone he used for Mikey or Donnie, but the voice he saved for just Raph, the subtle challenge hidden there, daring Raph to say something, to rise to the bait. 

“Untie me and I’ll show you what’s wrong,” Raph hissed. 

“If I let you go, will you let me top?” Leo asked. 

Raph clenched his teeth together, refusing to answer and Leo chuckled. 

“Then I won’t let you up,” he insisted, trailing his finger down Raph’s inner thigh, right toward the tail Raph was stubbornly keeping tucked up, hiding his entrance. 

Raph did his best to close his legs, twisting his hips away from Leo, a low growl forming in his own throat.

“You know, you don’t have to be so difficult about this,” Leo said, lightly tracing his finger along Raph’s tail, smiling when he saw it twitch, but it was still held firmly in place. 

“Fuck you!” Raph said through clenched teeth, attempting to hide the twitch of his hips in another futile effort to pull himself free. 

“I would much rather fuck you, if you don’t mind,” Leo said, his finger still teasing, gently pulling at Raph’s tail. Not hard enough to pull it away and reveal what it was hiding, but enough for there to be a little more added pressure. 

“Just think about it, Raph. Haven’t you experimented a little? You know what it feels like when my finger is inside you, or on the rare occasion one of the toys Mikey has supplied us with.” Leo slowly leaned over, kissing Raph’s thigh. 

“Don’t you want to feel more than that? Feel my cock inside you,” Leo teased. 

His eyes glanced toward Raph’s bulge when he saw something twitch; he could see more of his brother’s cock, and knew he had already won this game. He just had to convince Raph of that now.

“Just let me do this,” Leo said, pulling a little more at Raph’s tail, and was able to see his brothers entrance now as the tail slowly lowered away. 

“I thought… I thought you were done askin’,” Raph said, doing his best to keep his breathing under control, but the teasing was affecting him. 

“I am done asking,” Leo confirmed. “I’m waiting for you to ask.” 

He moved upward, leaving a trail of kisses on his way, up Raph’s thigh, and lower plastron, stopping with his mouth just over Raph’s stubbornly hiding cock. Even though Raph was blindfolded, Leo could still see the puzzled expression the red-banded turtle had, and it had Leo smirking. He puckered his lips as if he was about to kiss Raph’s lower region again. He heard Raph’s breath quicken in anticipation, and the soft hitch when Leo blew on Raph’s partly exposed cock. 

“Fuck! Leo!” Raph practically slammed his head back onto the bench press, pressing his hips up toward Leo’s mouth. 

Leo pulled back quickly, making sure not to actually touch Raph’s cock. He would have slid backwards off the bench press too, if Raph hadn’t wrapped his strong legs around his waist and pulled him forward. 

“Don’t you fucking DARE leave me!” Raph ordered, his cheeks flushed and his breath coming in short gasps. 

The blue-banded turtle smiled, gently rubbing Raph’s thighs. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it, dear brother,” Leo said, pressing his hips more firmly against Raph, his own bulge pressing and trapping Raph’s tail. “Though there is something very arousing, seeing you, someone so strong and powerful, at my mercy.” 

Leo ran his hands up Raph’s plastron again, trailing them back down, one of his fingers brushing over the soft section, and with a growl of frustration, Raph finally dropped down. His thick cock was already hard and pulsing, clear liquid already leaking from the tip. 

“That looks painful,” Leo said, using his finger to trace the head. 

“It would be less painful if you’d DO something!” Raph huffed, thrusting his hips up, but Leo had already removed his hand. 

“What do you want me to do, Raph?” Leo asked, pressing his hips forward in a slow rocking motion, silently telling his brother what he wanted to do, what he was hoping Raph would ask for. 

“I’m not going to beg!” Raph insisted, huffing in frustration when he felt Leo pulling away from him again. Raph let his legs fall to either side of the bench press. 

Leo pulled away fully and stood up, the bench shaking once more with his movements. 

Raph let out a noise that sounded like something between a groan and a whine, as Leo stepped back and watched Raph struggle, pulling at the restraints, trying to free himself, while dealing with the raging hardon. 

Leo had a momentary thought that perhaps he had gone too far, maybe pushing Raph like this wasn’t the way to get what he wanted. After all, pushing Raph in any other situation was just another way to get him to retaliate even more. Leo had to admit that Raph was probably right about one thing, he would never beg. And Leo wasn’t sure he had it in him to push Raph that far. 

Moving back toward Raph’s head, Leo reached out to start untying his brother, however something made him pause in his movements, studying Raph’s wrists, and the bindings. It had been a spur of the moment decision, tying Raph up, and truthfully Leo hadn’t really thought it would work. His knot work was sloppy, with how much Raph had been struggling to pull himself free, the belts should have fallen away by now. 

Lowering his gaze toward Raph’s face, he didn’t need to see Raph’s eyes to read his brother, everything he needed to know was right there. The flushed cheeks, the clenched teeth, the quickened breath. However the easiest give away, and something that should have been painfully obvious to see before, if Leo had cared to notice, was the way that Raph was gripping the weight bar every time he struggled. 

The only conclusion Leo could come to was that Raph didn’t want to be let go, he didn’t want Leo to untie him, he wanted to be dominated, and he wanted Leo to do it. 

This new information sent a jolt straight to Leo’s already hard cock, and he finally allowed himself to drop down. Raph was his, he wanted this, and if there was something Leo did he didn’t like, he was a big boy, he could make Leo stop. 

“So, you’re not going to beg?” Leo questioned, brushing his finger over Raph’s lips as he came to stand next to him again. “You know, if you’re not careful, I might start to think you’re challenging me, and the control I have over you right now.” 

“You don’t control anything, least of all me! Now untie me!” Raph said, tilting his head in Leo’s direction. 

“We’ll see about that,” Leo said, moving his fingers down Raph’s chin, and onto his neck. 

Tilting his brother’s head back, he leaned over and bit down on the soft area on Raph’s neck, right where his jawline started. The sharp intake of breath was enough motivation for Leo to continue, biting and sucking at the area until he was sure that there would be a visible mark, even with Raph’s dark green skin. 

However, Leo didn’t stop there, moving from Raph’s neck, down to his collarbone, right near the area where part of Raph’s shell was missing. Leo traced his fingers over the jagged edge, feeling the muscles twitch under his touch. 

“Fuck, Leo!” Raph hissed, sounding like he was in a mild amount of pain, though as Raph shifted his hips, Leo glanced down toward his brother’s hard cock; the appendage was twitching as Raph moved his hips, his thighs clenching together as he rubbed his tail against the surface of the bench. 

“You want me to move down?” Leo asked, not waiting for a reply as he did just that, moving to the end of the bench once more, kneeling on the floor and blowing cool air onto Raph’s cock once more. “That looks painful, I could take care of it for you,” he offered, lifting his hand, using one finger to press down on Raph’s cock, lowering it so it was pinned against the red-banded turtle’s plastron. 

“Oh, shit, fucking hell, Leo,” Raph gasped, lifting his hips, only to have Leo remove his hand once again. 

Raph let out his loudest cry yet, pulling on his restraints hard enough that Leo was almost worried he’d pull the weight bar right off, and the heavy thing would land on his head. However a quick glance and Leo could easily see that Raph was holding onto the bar, keeping the weights in place. 

“You liked that. You want more.” Leo was no longer asking questions, simply stating facts. 

“Fuck…Fuck you,” Raph gasped out. 

“Hmm,” was the only response Leo gave as he raised an eyeridge at his brother. “You know, I’m sure if Mikey was out here with us, he’d already have his mouth around your leaking cock,” Leo said conversationally, “his lips stretching tight as he clamps down around you, his tongue playing with your head.” 

Raph tilted his head back, letting out a soft groan as Leo supplied him with the mental images, both of them knowing how good Mikey was at giving head, and knowing how much their baby brother enjoyed it too. 

“I’m sure he’d have you cumming within seconds, and he wouldn't stop there, he’d continue sucking. You’d be so sensitive that it would be bordering on painful, but you wouldn’t care, as long as you could stay in that hot mouth a little longer,” Leo whispered, moving his hand down Raph’s thigh, his nails scraping as he moved back up to the sensitive area of Raph’s inner thigh. 

“He’d have you hard again very quickly, and that’s when Donnie would step in. He’d sit on your cock, taking you deep inside him,” Leo continued painting the images for Raph, loving how the simple words were affecting his younger brother. 

“With how much you’re leaking, I bet you could enter him without any lube,” Leo commented, blowing once more on the twitching cock. “And you’d love every second of this, wouldn’t you, Raph?” he asked. 

“... yes,” Raph breathed out, his voice so soft that Leo had hardly heard him. 

“And you know what I’d be doing,” Leo said, moving his finger further up Raph’s inner thigh, right to his tail and gently pulling it away from Raph’s entrance. “What would I be doing, Raph?” he asked, his finger circling Raph’s entrance, toying with the idea of pushing inside, but not quite penetrating him. 

“F-fucking…” Raph said, biting at his lip unable to stop the churr that escaped when Leo’s finger pushed inside the tiniest bit before pulling out again. 

“Who would I be fucking?” Leo asked, pushing his finger in once more before removing it. He repeated this a few more times before his brother let out strangled sound, his hips pushing down onto Leo’s finger, taking it in further. 

“Me! You’d be fucking me!” Raph said, gasping as he moved his hips, clenching around Leo’s finger as if trying to pull him in further. 

“And you want that, don’t you? You want me to fuck you. You want it right now,” Leo said, his own cock twitching as he pushed his finger in and out of Raph, his movements slow, well aware of the fact that he didn’t have any lube at hand. 

“Yes! Fuck, Leo, YES!” Raph gasped out, his voice harsh and raising in demand. 

Leo removed his finger from Raph, and stood up, intending on finding some lube quickly so he could give Raph what he was asking for. Leo was not expecting the near sobbing cry that escaped Raph as his brother truly yanked on his bindings, pulling one hand free and ripping his blindfold off before Leo could stop him. 

“Shh, Raph, I’m not leaving you like this, I swear,” Leo said quickly, putting a hand on Raph’s plastron and holding his hot-headed brother where he was. “I am just grabbing some lube, there should be some under the couch.”

“No, no lube. You wanted this, now do it,” Raph demanded, and Leo smiled widely, leaning down and crushing his lips against Raph’s in a bruising kiss. 

It was probably the closest he would ever get Raph to begging. 

With one hand free, Raph was able to wrap his arm around Leo, pulling him close as they kissed. Leo’s tongue easily pushed into Raph’s mouth, half expecting a fight for some sort of control, however Raph simply lay there, holding onto him, and churring loudly into the kiss. 

Raph was the first to pull away, gasping for air as he locked blazing green eyes with Leo’s lust-filled blue ones. 

“Fuck me, now,” Raph demanded. 

“You don’t have to ask me twice,” Leo said. 

Standing up straight, he moved once again to the end of the bench, lifting Raph’s legs up and hooking them over his shoulders. He reached up and pressed his fingers against Raph’s mouth. 

“Suck,” he ordered. At Raph’s puzzled expression Leo sighed. “I refuse to take you dry, no matter how much we want it right now.” 

He had hardly finished his sentence when Raph opened his mouth, pulling Leo’s fingers in and sucking on them, his tongue swirling around the digits. 

Leo closed his eyes, letting out a soft moan at the sensual feeling. 

“O-okay, I think that’s good enough,” he said, pulling his finger free. He lifted Raph’s hips more so he had easier access, before pressing on the slicked digits into his brother’s entrance.

He was rewarded with a loud wanton moan from the red-banded turtle, twisting his finger and adding a second to stretch Raph open. Pulling more gasps and churrs from him, it was less than a minute later when Leo decided that would have to be good enough. 

Removing his fingers, Leo took told of Raph’s cock, earning another almost pained groan as he stroked along the length of it and gathering the pre-cum from the tip in his hand. It wasn’t much, however this, combined with what his own cock was leaking, should be enough that he wouldn’t hurt his brother. 

He smeared it over the head of his own hard cock, as he lined it up with Raph’s entrance, and locked eyes with his brother once more. They stared at each other, and Raph gave the smallest nod of his head, and Leo moved forward, pushing himself inside. 

The feeling of Raph’s tight walls clenching around him, the muscles fluttering and massaging his cock were amazing. He didn’t thrust inside, he didn’t start pounding into his brother, he just pushed slowly, feeling every inch of his brother’s insides slowly surround him. It wasn’t until he was finally pressing against him, his hips flush with Raph’s, that the two of them let out a breath that they had both apparently been holding. 

“Holy… fucking hell…” Raph churred, looking up at Leo. He reached out with his free hand and cupped Leo’s cheek lovingly. 

Leo nuzzled into the hand for a moment, however the need to move was becoming too great, so he took Raph’s hand, and led it back up to the weight bar. 

“Hold on,” he instructed, pulling his cock out slowly, before snapping them forward again. 

Raph’s breath caught in his throat, and he threw his head back, his hands gripping the bar tightly as Leo started a quick pace, the bench rocking and clanking with his movements. 

“Oh fuck, holy… yes, fucking hell, oh god,” Raph called out, lifting his hips as best he could so he could push against his brother, though it was difficult because Leo was gripping his hips so tightly. 

“Raph, ah, amazing, you feel… fucking fantastic,” Leo said. 

He paused just long enough so he could wrap Raph’s legs more easily around his hips, and leant forward so he could place his hands over the muscled turtle’s on the weight bar. This new position kept Leo firmly inside Raph, only able to pull out an inch or so before thrusting back in. It also had the added bonus of making sure he hit Raph’s prostate with each hard thrust. 

Raph’s legs tightened around Leo’s waist, rocking himself up into each thrust, another churr escaping as his eyes closed. He lost himself to the sensation of Leo fucking him. 

All too soon, Leo felt the heat pooling in his gut, Raph’s inner walls still clenching and fluttering around him. Leo knew he wouldn’t be able to hold his release off for long. 

“I’m going to cum, Raph,” Leo whispered. “I’m going to cum inside you, because you want it, tell me you want it,” he ordered. 

Raph forced his eyes open and looked at his only older brother. He didn’t say what Leo wanted to hear, at least, not in words. Instead, he lifted his head just enough to kiss Leo’s lips, his legs tightened around Leo’s waist, pulling his brother deep inside him and holding him there, purposefully clenching and unclenching around that cock buried deep inside him. 

Leo bit Raph’s lip, moving one hand down to grip at the red-banded turtle’s neglected cock, giving it a hard squeeze, mimicking what Raph’s inner muscles were doing to him. 

A few grinding thrusts, pushing himself as deep as he could reach within Raph, and Leo let out a strangled cry of ecstasy as he crashed over the edge. Warmth coating his hand was enough to tell him that his brother had found his own release. 

Slowly, feeling as if his muscles were turning to jello, Leo lowered himself onto Raph, not caring about the sticky mess he was now lying on; his own cock was still twitching, pumping the last bits of cum into his brother, before he slid out. The mess slowly leaking out onto Raph’s bench. 

“That…” Leo gasped, but Raph lifted his hand, pressing a finger against Leo’s mouth. 

“Shush, don’t ruin the moment,” Raph said with a smirk. “But yeah, I agree, that.”

Leo closed his eyes, resting his head and nuzzling under Raph’s chin a little. He was sure both him and Raph would have drifted to sleep right then and there, if it weren’t for the sound of the dojo door sliding open. 

“I think they’re finished, Donnie, we can come out now,” Mikey said. 

Leo turned his head to see both their younger brothers exiting the dojo. Mikey had a huge grin plastered on his face, and Donnie just rolled his eyes as he walked past, a slight limp in his steps as he headed for the bathroom. 

“Wait up, D! I need the shower too!” Mikey said, hurrying after the purple-banded turtle. 

Raph watched them leave, then turned his attention back towards Leo. 

“You know, if you untie me, and we’re quick about it, I might be ready for a second round by the time we reach the shower.”

“My dear brother, I like the way you think,” Leo said, sitting up and pulling the belt around the bar, releasing Raph’s other hand, before the two of them stood and made their way toward the shower. 

 

End


End file.
